Cabello
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Negro. ¿Por qué era la primera palabra que tenía en mente? No lo sabía. No podía dejar de verse en el espejo y ver que el color que más llamaba la atención era ese. Negro.


_**Hola chicos.**_

 _ **Les traigo ahora una pequeña teoría, junto con la pareja de Natsu y Lucy, que tenía desde hace mucho tiempo.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste.**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

-Negro...

Volvía fijarse en el espejo por, no recordaba que vez, era esa pero aun no se cansaba de verse. Suspiro pesadamente, su vista no se separaba del espejo del baño, de un baño que no era suyo pero que sabia a la perfección como era.

-Negro...

¿Porque solamente estaba diciendo esa palabra? No lo sabía, tal vez era porque era el único color que más destacaba en el. Porque era lo único que se le había cruzado por la mente. Y por muchas cosas más pero sobre todo el negro, no podía salir de su mente.

-¿Natsu?

Una dulce voz se escucho del otro lado de la puerta. Escucho como giro la perilla y abrió la puerta, una cabellera rubia, corta hasta los hombros, se asomo con preocupación a la pequeña habitación.

-¿Sucede algo Natsu?

-Negro...

Volvió a escuchar las palabras de él. Suspiro pesadamente y entro a la habitación. Se posiciono detrás de él y paso sus brazos para abrazarlo.

-No te deberías de preocupar tanto por eso Natsu...

-¿Pero porque negro?

El poso sus manos arriba de las suyas. Ella le dio un suave beso en su hombro desnudo.

-Vamos, ya te dije que no me importa, ¿Acaso extrañas el color rosa? ¿Acaso extrañas cuando Gray te decía "rosadito"?

Hubo silencio por parte de él. Se escucho un pesado suspiro y dio vuelta. La vio detenidamente y paso sus manos en la cintura de ella.

-Es solo que, estaba tan acostumbrado a que fuera de color rosa que ahora sea color negro y no lo sé, me hace emparejarme más con Zeref

-Zeref es tu hermano mayor, Natsu, es normal que ambos tengan ese color

Ella soltó una ligera sonrisa y tomo un pequeño mechón de cabello, era de color negro. Todo el cabello de él era negro en lugar del color típico rosa.

-Pero así también me gustas más, no importa como seas, Natsu es Natsu, a mi me gusta Natsu por igual

Ella le sonrió y poso sus manos en los hombros de él. Se paró de puntitas y le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz.

-Zeref dijo que tu cabello era rosa por la cantidad de Etherias que habita en tu cuerpo y como al final pudiste derrotar al mal todo el Etherias se fue y volviste a como era antes

-¿Te acostumbrarías a verme con el cabello negro? Digo, ya no soy tan llamativo y mi cabello ya no queda con el color de mis llamas

Volvió a sonreír y le dio un suave beso en los besos, cosa con la que quedo atontado el joven.

-Siempre has sido llamativo Natsu, no creo que algo mas cambie entre nosotros, el negro también te queda y a mí me gusta

-¿Nunca te alejaras de mi?

-No, siempre me quedare a tu lado lo prometo

-Una maga celestial nunca rompe sus promesas

-Ni un dragón slayer permitiría que la maga celestial rompiera sus promesas

Ambos se sonrieron y se besaron con cariño. Ella acaricio con cariño sus cabellos negros, los enredo con cuidado entre sus dedos. Mientras que ella sentía como el también enredaba en sus manos su corto cabello.

Se separaron despacio, se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron.

-Ahora vámonos, tenemos que ir a ver a Zeref y a la primera, dijeron que tenían que anunciar...

Fue interrumpida por un par de labios ya muy conocidos. Se separo con lentitud y le mostro una gran sonrisa.

-Ellos pueden esperar, quiero quedarme en casa disfrutando de mi prometida

-Y yo quiero disfrutar de mi pelinegro prometido

Soltaron una leve carcajada y volvieron a juntar sus labios. Ella entre abrió sus ojos y vio el cabello negro, realmente no le quedaba mal.

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

-No puedo creer que no fueras, Natsu

Un pelinegro reprendía a su pequeño hermano, este se encontraba sentado en el piso y haciendo un ligero puchero.

-Rayos Zeref, no tienes porque regañarme ya no soy un niño pequeño

-No pero lo sigues aparentando

-¿Que dijiste?

Ambos seguían con su pequeña discusión mientras eran observados por dos rubias.

-Al parecer ellos nunca cambiaran

-Mejor dicho, Natsu nunca cambiara...

Ambas siguieron riendo mientras veían como dos manchas negras peleaban. Al menos eso nunca cambiaria en ellos.

-¡Cállate peli negro!

-¡Idiota! ¡Tú también eres peli negro!

-¡No me digas lo que ya se idiota!

-¡Pues no preguntes cosas obvias!

Al parecer el cabello nunca le afectaría el como seria. Simplemente seria igual que siempre. Ante los pensamientos de la rubia volvió a soltar una carcajada mientras veía como seguían peleando.

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos vemos a la próxima.**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_

* * *

 _ **Fecha: Miércoles 27 de julio de 2016**_


End file.
